


The Solace in Silence

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna knew she was dreaming the minute she stepped foot into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solace in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for prettybird

Deanna knew she was dreaming the minute she stepped foot into the woods.

In reality, woods gave her the creeps. Tall, dark trees that hid the sun and the sound of leaves crackling underfoot automatically set her on high alert, looking for a monster behind every tree and bush.

But here… Here she felt peaceful.

The more intently she looked around, the more she knew that it was like no other place she had been before.

After a time she felt someone pacing her. She wasn’t surprised to see Castiel walking alongside.

“Cas,” she acknowledged.

He didn’t reply for a long time, and she realized he didn’t need to.

Each step she took was one step closer to an answer she didn’t know the question to.

It felt like forever, and when she turned around she was alone again.

Alone with an answer she didn’t know what to do with.

She wasn’t a spiritual person, and God knew she only prayed when there were no other options left to her. She was a woman of action and violence and danger had followed her her whole life.

In her dreams, she usually saw death and darkness and the depths of Hell.

Tonight she had found silence and solace.

And maybe – just maybe – a piece of herself that she had thought lost.


End file.
